


Breaking the Rules

by AllNewKatyana



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Katyana, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllNewKatyana/pseuds/AllNewKatyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leading up to their wedding, Kitty and Illyana agreed, in accordance with Jewish tradition, to not see each other for the entire week prior to their wedding day. The only exception was for their joint Bachelorette party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a drabble on one of our blogs.

In the alleyway outside the club the music is muffled, and rather than the steady  _doof, doof, doof_ that reverberated through her chest inside, it’s Kitty’s breath that shudders through her ribcage now. The bricks are rough behind her back, and she can feel the material of her dress catching on the sharper points in the cement that wields them together whenever she moves. She’s not really concerned – not about that, at least. The shadows are dark enough to conceal what she’s doing with Illyana, but even the hushed noises they make would give away their game if someone was to walk close enough to hear them. They’re dead if they’re caught, but neither that nor the pact they made to each other a week ago is stopping them now.

Illyana’s mouth is hot on her neck, and the hands they have between each other’s legs are eager. They grope and rub at each other faster and harder, but Kitty is the first to push the crotch of Illyana’s underwear aside so she can feel just how slippery and wet she is without the material barrier between her fingers and her lover’s heat. The hiss by her ear is encouraging and after a few quick strokes of the velvety smooth texture between her lips, the brunette eases two fingers passed Illyana’s entrance. Both of them moan. Her walls are rigid and familiar, and Kitty curves her fingers and drags them down the front wall until she finds the slightly rougher patch that has her fiancé cursing breathlessly into her neck and bucking her hips repeatedly into her hand.

Kitty laughs, and Illyana hikes the brunette’s dress up to her hips to clumsily pull her underwear down. The blonde’s nails scrape her thighs, bringing goosebumps to the surface, and her panties drop straight down her legs to tangle up her ankles. Illyana’s fingers are inside her just as quickly, the heel of her hand stimulating her clit with each hard trust.

There’s no more laughing after that, only huffing and puffing and quiet gasps and moans of pleasure. Their foreheads press together and they watch each other’s half-concealed faces twist and tense in ecstasy. Mouths fall open in silent prayer for release, jaws clench, eyes bore into each other until they’re screwed closed, and foreheads wrinkle. They squeeze and knead each other’s breasts, one over the dress and one slipped under to torment the taut nipple the fabric hides.

Kitty goes first, her legs giving out under her, forcing Illyana to pin her against the wall to hold her up. With her head thrown back, the white of her bare throat catches the moonlight. The blonde buries her face in her damp, untameable locks to breathe in the perfume spritzed on her neck and the smell of shampoo in her hair, so she can finish with her lover’s scent in her nose. It’s far stronger than what she’s been trying to pull from her pillow and clothes for the past week, and she can’t get enough. Kitty feels her contract tightly around her fingers, the spasms echoed by the desperate groans breathed into her ear.  

Chests heave in time as they calm down, and the soft, girly giggling starts again. This time, the sound is tired. They lean against the cold bricks of the alley, letting it cool their steaming bodies as they fix their panties back in place and wordlessly straighten each other’s hair.

They kiss, sweet and loving.

“That was a first,” Illyana teases, her voice hushes and eyes dancing with amusement.

Kitty elbows her in the side, “So much for self-control.”

“I guess the wedding is off.”

“Guess so.”

Brown eyes meet blue ones, and laughter fills the night once more.

 


End file.
